The Great War of 2012
Sometimes in the year, 2012 A.D., a catastrophic, destructive, violent, unpredictable war will clash on Earth, between good and evil! 'HEROES:' *Optimus Prime (voiced by - John DiMaggio)(Transformers) *Chiro (Voiced by Greg Cipes) (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) *Red Ranger (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Red Ranger (voiced by - Khary Payton)(Power Rangers S.P.D.) *Red Ranger (voiced by Brian Donovan) (Power Rangers Time Force) *Pucca(Pucca: Funny Love) *Yin (voiced by Corey Feldman)(Yin Yang Yo!) *Yang (voiced by - Tara Strong) (Yin Yang Yo!) *Agumon (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) (Digimon: Digital Monsters) *Spider-Man (Voiced by Jason Marsden) (Marvel Comics) *Venom (Voiced by Troy Baker) (Marvel Comics) *Wolverine (Voiced by Steven Jay Blum) (Marvel Comics) *Hulk (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) (Marvel Comics) *Iron Man (Voiced by Clancy Brown) (Marvel Comics) *Captain America (Voiced by Rino Romano) (Marvel Comics) *Wasp (Voiced by Grey DeLisle) (Marvel Comics) *Ant-Man (Voiced by Nolan North) (Marvel Comics) *Black Panther (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) (Marvel Comics) *Hawkeye (Voiced by Jensen Ackles) (Marvel Comics) *Ms. Marvel (Voiced by Andrea Baker)(Marvel Comics) *Gambit (Voiced by Greg Cipes)(Marvel Comics) *Popeye (Voiced by Billy West)(Popeye) *Atomic Betty (Voiced by Mae Whitman) (Atomic Betty) *Darkwing Duck (Voiced by Jim Cummings) (Darkwing Duck) *Thundarr The Barbarian (Voiced by David Kaye) (Thundarr The Barbarian) *Marshall Moo Montana (Pat Fraley) (Wild West C.O.W.- Boys Of Moo Mesa) *Feedback(Who Wants to Be a Superhero?) *El Chapulin Colorado (Jeff Bennett)(El Chapulin Colorado) *Dante Vale (voiced by Troy Baker)(Huntik Secrets & Seekers) *Sun Slammer (voiced by James Remar)(Legend of the Hawaiian Slammers) *Inuyasha (voiced by Troy Baker)(Inuyasha) *John Gaunt (voiced by Ron Perlman)(Grimjack) *Galtar (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal)(Galtar and the Golden Lance) *Yuna Kagurazaka (voiced by Grey DeLisle)(Galaxy Fraulien Yuna) *Duke (Voiced by Cam Clarke) (G.I. Joe A Real American Hero) *Lin Chung (voiced by Eric Bauza)(Hero 108) *He-Man (Voiced by Brian Bloom) (Masters of the Universe) *She-Ra (Voiced by Venessa Marshall) (Princess of Power) *Izuna (Voiced by Keone Young) (Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja) *Lion-O (Voiced by Cam Clarke) (Thundercats) *Panthro (Voiced by Michael Clarke Duncan) (Thundercats) *Cheetara (Voiced by Jennifer Hale)(Thundercats) *Tygra (Voiced by Steven Blum) (Thundercats) *Robbie Shipton and Ray (Voiced by Quinton Flynn and S.Scot Bullock)(Quantum Cosmic Ray) *Bloom (voiced by Tara Strong)(Winx Club) *Ulysses (voiced by Michael Donovan) (Ulysses 31) *Generator Rex (voiced by Daryl Sabara) (Generator Rex) *T-Bone (voiced by Charlie Adler) (Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron) *Razor (voiced by Barry Gordan) (Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron) *Leader-1 (voiced by Daniel Riordan) (Go-Bots) *Flash Gordon (voiced by Cam Clarke) (Flash Gordon) *Marshall Bravestar (Phill Morris) (Bravestarr) *Spin(RollBots) *Throttle(Biker Mice from Mars) *Luke Skywalker(Star Wars) *Kamen Rider Ichigo(Kamen Rider) *Kamen Rider Nigo(Kamen Rider) *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight(Kamer Rider) *Naruto(Naruto Shippuden) *Sasuke(Naruto Shippuden) *Aang(Avatar the Last Airbender) *Zuko(Avatar the Last Airbender) *Goku(Dragon Ball Z) *Vegeta(Dragon Ball Z) *Kyoji Miura/Bilka(Nazca) *Maxxor(Chaotic) *Superman(DC Comics) *Batman(DC Comics) *Wonder Woman(DC Comics) *Flash(DC Comics) *Green Lantern(DC Comics) *Aquaman(DC Comics) *Captain Marvel(DC Comics) *Lobo(DC Comics) *Savage Dragon(Image Comics) *Godzilla(Godzilla movie franchise) *Pikachu(Pokemon) *Harry Potter(Harry Potter book franchise) *Peter Pan(Peter Pan) *Mario(Super Mario Bros.) *Link(The Legend of Zelda) *Samus Aran(Metroid) *Fox McCloud(Star Fox) *Leonardo(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Earthworm Jim(Earthworm Jim) *Skysurfer One (Skysurfer Strike Force) *Sonic(Sonic the Hedgehog) *Kirby(Kirby game franchise) *Captain Falcon(F-Zero) *Marth(Fire Emblem) *Ike(Fire Emblem) *Megaman(Megaman game franchise) *Jak & Daxter(Jak & Daxter game franchise) *Raiden(Mortal Kombat game franchise) *Zero(Megaman X game series) *Ultraman(Ultraman) *Ben 10/Swampfire(Ben 10 television franchise) *Scarlett Whip(Zorro: Generation Z) *Bunny Maloney(Bunny Maloney) *Candy(Bunny Maloney) *Jean-Francois(Bunny Maloney) *Rash(Battletoads) *Pimple(Battletoads) *Zitz(Battletoads) *Ikura Maki(Sushi Pack) *Doc Saturday(The Secret Saturdays) *Vert Wheeler(Hot Wheels Battle Force 5) *Ren(The Pirates of Dark Waters) *Tula(The Pirates of Dark Waters) *Ioz(The Pirates of Dark Waters) *Saber Rider(Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs) *Yoko Littner(Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) *Captain Jack Sparrow(Pirates of the Caribbean) *Kersantti Napalm(Kersantti Napalm published: Mikkeli Comics Society) *Mendoza(Mysterious Cities of Gold) *Ninjak(Ninjak) *Savage Dragon(Savage Dragon) *Panty and Stocking(Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Quicksilver(Silverhawks) 'VILLAINS:' Leader: *Megatron (Voiced by Clancy Brown) (Transformers) Commanders: *Skeleton King (Voiced by Mark Hamill)(Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) *Maximus IQ (Voiced by Brian George) (Atomic Betty) *King Ghidorah (Voiced by Mark Hamill) (Godzilla movie franchise) *Ganondorf(The Legend of Zelda) *Sheriff Terrorbull(Wild West C.O.W.- Boys Of Moo Mesa) *Van Kleiss(Generator Rex) *The Dark Enforcer(Who Wants to Be a Superhero?) *Hordak(She-Ra Princess of Power) *Vertex(RollBots) *Lucia van Bardas(Marvel Comics) *Ming the Merciless(Flash Gordon) *Lawrence Limburger(Biker Mice from Mars) *Azula(Avatar:the Last Airbender) *Black Falcon(F-Zero) *Tex Hex(Bravestarr) *Mondraggor(Pandamonium) *Cobra Commander(G. I. Joe A Real American Hero) *Shao Kahn(Mortal Kombat game franchise) *Mysterio(Marvel Comics) *Shadow Slammer (Legend of the Hawaiian Slammers) Generals: *Mumm-Ra(Thundercats) *Cy-Kill(Go-Bots) *Darth Vader(Star Wars) *General Black/Hiruchameleon(Kamen Rider) *Gorilla Grodd(DC Comics) *Lord Voldemort(Harry Potter book franchise) *Lord Zedd( Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *King Dedede(Kirby game franchise) *Vilgax(Ben 10 television franchise) *Mindok The Mind Menace(Thundarr the Barbarian) *Icy(Winx Club) *Dr. Karbunkle(Biker Mice from Mars) *Cybron(Skysurfer Strike Force) *The Professor(Huntik Secrets & Seekers) *Shinri Shiogami (Nazca) *High Roller (Hero 108) Captains: *Venjix(Power Rangers Wild Force and Power Rangers R.P.M.) *Skeletor(Masters of the Universe) *Ambassador Hell/Garagaranda(Kamen Rider) *Captain Hook(Peter Pan) *Bowser(Super Mario Bros.) *Wolf O'Connell(Star Fox) *Tormak & Princess Rava(Galtar and the Golden Lance) *Aa-une(Chaotic) *Loki(Marvel Comics) Warriors: *Tobe(Pucca: Funny Love) *Carl(Yin Yang Yo!) *Yuck(Yin Yang Yo!) *Kurata(Digimon: Data Squad) *Carnage(Marvel Comics) *Sabretooth(Marvel Comics) *Abomination(Marvel Comics) *Crimson Dynamo(Marvel Comics) *Baron Zemo(Marvel Comics) *Executioner(Marvel Comics) *Grim Reaper(Marvel Comics) *Bluto(Popeye) *Orochimaru(Naruto) *Naraku(Inuyasha) *Frieza(Dragon Ball Z) *Metallo(DC Comics) *Clayface(DC Comics) *Cheetah(DC Comics) *Sinestro(DC Comics) *Black Manta(DC Comics) *Genosect(Pokemon) *Ridley(Metroid) *Shredder (Voiced by Steven Jay Blum) (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Metal Sonic(Sonic the Hedgehog) *Gutsman(Megaman game franchise) *Alien Knuckle(Ultraman) *Negaduck(Darkwing Duck) *Kronecker(Quantum Cosmic Ray) *Hades(Ulysses 31) *Hairball(Biker Mice from Mars) *Psy-Crow(Earthworm Jim) Foot Soldiers: *Shocker Troopers(Kamen Rider) *Stormtroopers(Star Wars) *Putty Patrollers(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Boneless Minions(Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) *Boggarts(Harry Potter book franchise) *Waddle Dees(Kirby game franchise) *Krimzon Guards(Jak & Daxter game franchise) *Daleks(Doctor Who) *Vehicons(Transformers) Category:Events Category:Prophecy Category:Superheroes Category:Secret mission Category:Arthurian legend Category:Heartless Category:Danger Category:World Transformations Category:Characters Category:Pandora's Box Category:Armies Category:Action Category:Epic Battle Category:War Category:Battle